Not so evil after all
by outlawqueenlove
Summary: Sad, angst and some happy one shot chapters of my favourite character in Once Upon a Time, Regina Mills/The Evil Queen. Both Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke chapters. Mostly with Snow, Henry and Robin thrown in them. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Snow was so furious, mad and she was determinated to kill the woman that was standing infront of her standing regally holding her arm in the air chocking one of her loved people.

She had had enough, she was ready to end this horror. So she waved the sword over her head and started running toward the queen. She ran and waved her swrord but before she could even see, she was gone with the purple smoke.

The queen came back right behind her but this time she had no chance to get out of the way her moves. As the princess waved the sword backward she felt it stuck, and it was stuck indeed.

She turned around slowly holding the sword in place. As she turned and saw the result tears filled her eyes. She hard pierced the queens chest with the sword. She gasped and pulled it out quickly as if trying to undo her moves but she couldn't and the woman in black collapsed to the ground. "Regina!"

She felt nothing but pain. Pain of the whole that pierced trough her, pain in her heart as she layed on her side gasping in the ground. Her breathing started to slow the more she tried to breathe. She felt warm hands on her side and she was turned on her back.

Above her she saw the princess in tears and the prince a little bit further. She heard chears around her and calls 'she's finally dead'. Yes _finally_

"No.. No, Regina I-"

"Snow.." She started coldly and slow.

"No Regina I'm sorry. I- I-.. You.."

The princess stopped as she felt two cold hands on hers. It was the queen's hands.

"No._. I _am sorry.." She said slowly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I never did anything else than to torture you.. I tought.. I tought it was the right thing to do.."

The princess shook her head but let the queen continue.

"When I lost Daniel, I tought it would only be fair to take away your happiness, but it wasn't.. Instead I could have been a mother to you, a proper mother, not the monster I am. Those people don't know what we had once.. They don't know that there is good in me.. But you do, you never stopped believing in me, you gave me chances after chances, and I failed, but het here you are..."

"No Regina! You cannot die, I didn't mean to do this.. I was just.."

"Angry, full with hate toward me? And you have every right to it.. But now you also know how I felt, what I went trough."

She princess moved her hands on the queens chest trying to stop the bleeding. She wonderd why wouldn't she use magic to save herself. The queen wonderd it too, but it just seemed a good time to die, to let it all out, tell the sweet girl she once saved, what really was inside her.

She couldn't have changed into good. People wouldn't have believed her. But all there ever was inside her was good, and love. She had come a long way to this point and realized she couldn't keep living like this. She couldn't live having her fun by destroying everyones else happiness.

"Snow. Don't bother.. I'm dying.." The queen said lowly her breahing slow and barely there.

"No I can't let you die."

"You'll have to.." She said and exhaled probably her last time. "I remember the day clearly when I saved you from the horse.. You were so little, and so scrared. You were the only one who ever saw the good in me.. And I loved to brush your hair, and read you in my bed and talk to you. I loved it all. I.. I loved.. I loved.. y.."

Then her eyes stopped moving, they just stared right up. He sentence wasn't even finished and her mouth was open. Her skin paled and her shoulders dropped. She was gone.

The princes cried and rested her head on her stepmothers bleading chest. "I loved you too." She whisperd and cluthed to her tightly.

She never tought she's care for her so much. She never tought she's confess those things. But she did, and now she was gone.. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was making hot chocolate for her boys who were playing in the snow outside. She smiled seeing the two little boys she loved with all of her heart playing together. Henry was such a good brother to Roland. He helped him with his homework and read books with him. She always peeked into their room and watched how they read or played together.

Then there was Robin. He'd been so amazing, so caring and loving. Perfect with her own boy and and of course with Roland. She was so happy with him. Every Saturday morning he got up and fixed breakfast for all of them. He always held her the same way in bed as they were to fall asleep. He always kissed her nose and then her cheeks coming back to her lips. He knew exactly how to make her feel the only girl in the world.

Regina was pouring the hot liquid into four mugs and she delt two slightly cold arms wrap around her waist. She smiled biting her lip and put the chocolate aside and placed her own hands on top of his.

"Something smells good.." He sais into her hair and he chuckled. "Oh and the chocolate is okay too."

She laughed softly and turned in her fiances arms. "Well you like my hair, don't you?" She chuckled, as he leaned to her neck and smelled her hair again.

"I absolutely love it.." He said softly against her skin. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"What are the boys doing?" Regina asked tilting her head a bit.

"Making a snowman.." He mumbled on her neck.

"Mmh, well the chocolate is ready now so we could call them inside-"

"Not yet." He hurried to say as he moved his other hand to cares her cheek and neck on the other side leaving kisses.

She chuckled and ran her hands on his back.

She tilted her head to give him a little more space on her neck. He left kisses along her neck, and his hands ran on her sides. She lout out a sigh and relaxed in his arms.

They were so caught up in the moment they didn't notice their boys looking at them in the window.

"Henry why are they doing that?" Roland asked pointing at the window.

Henry lifted his gaze and saw her mom and his step-dad making out like teenagers secrectly in the kitchen.

"Uh.. I don't know Roland.." Henry mumbled and moved his brother a bit. "Come on, let's continue on the snowman, okay?"

"Okay.."

Roland moved back to the snowman with Henry but as he rolled a new ball he saw his daddy kissing Regina and moving her shirt off.

"Henry, why is daddy taking mommy's shirt away?"

Henry jumped up and ran to Roland and tackled him down. They both fell to the ground and Henry covered Rolands eyes.

"Let me see!" The smaller boy squealed.

"No I can't Roland." Henry said and kept him down holding his hand over his eyes.

Quickly Henry made a snowball and threw it on the window and he saw the two adults jump back from eachother. They looked out of the window and let out embarassed chuckles as they fixed their clothes and moved away from the window.

Henry let Roland go and he jumped up to see the window. He saw Regina hold a cup of hot chocolate and they both quickly got inside.

While drinking their hot drinks Henry sent glares to both of the adults who seemed a bit awkward.

Later that night they were all cuddles up on the sofa wrapped in eachothers arms and bodies. Roland had fallen asleep in the dark in his fathers chest. Henry's eyes were closing and then opening again as his mothers. They were all tired from spending the day in the snow outside.

Finally Robin moved a bit and sat up holding Roland in his arms. "I'm gonna take this snuggle bug upstairs." And with that he left with the small boy.

Henry rested on his mothers side and she held her arm around him her fingers clutched into his hair. "Thank you for tackling Roland.." She chuckled a bit.

Henry looked up at her mother and grinned. "Mom I know how happy you are and that's great, but still you don't need to do it in the kitchen.."

"Henry!"

"Don't worry mom we didn't see anything, and by the way I'm 14, I know what sex is.."

She blushed a bit. "We'll work on that." He said and kissed his head. "I think it's time for you to go to bed.." She said as his eyes started to close.

"Yeah.." He said and sat up a bit. He kissed his moms cheek and got up. "Goodnight mom." He said and got upstairs. "Goodnight Henry."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch. It didn't take long when she felt those strong arms circle her waist again. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. She smiled and cupped his cheeks bringing him to a kiss, which he gladly answerd. When they pulled back she turned to the fire and looked at it.

"It's christmas soon.." She said quietly. She looked back at him. "Do you wanna know your present?" She asked with a smile.

"Well right now I'd like to focus on my future wife and her clothing.. Maybe I shouldn't buy you more clothes, maybe less would be better.." He whisperd and ran his hands down to the hem of her shirt and slid his hands inside her shirt.

"Oh is that so?" She chuckled and brought him to another kiss.

"You bet it is.." He said and kissed her back.

"You know we were almost caught today.." She said.

"Yeah well now their eyes are closed and they won't see a thing." He whisperd before he layed her down and lifted her shirt up and threw it away to the floor.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Mmh.. I love you." He said between the kisses.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3 You need to keep the faith

**Here is a sad(ish) chapter, where Regina tells everything to Robin and he soothes her + a little cute OQ scene at the end.**

**Enjoy **

During the missing year Regina had found comfort in the thief. He understood her, most of the times, when it was about Henry and about loosing him. She usually didn't open up to anyone, not even Snow who had been in her life quite some time already.

This night was one of those nights when she was in a bad place. Crying and no one there to hold her. Despite what she had discussed with the thief today, he hadn't showed up. Not to talk or trying to soothe her back to sleep. He hadn't come.

Regina was crying on her bed. She had been searching for a way to defeat the wicked witch but instead she had found letters. Letters from Henry, her mother, Snow ever possible letter where the text broke her heart. She didn't even notice when the thief had knocked and cracked the door open and called her name. She was too 'busy' crying.

Robin stepped into the huge room carefully and closed the door making no sound. Once the door was shut he turned around and saw her laying on her bed in the smallest way possible, her shoulders shaking. She was crying. Crying hard. He sighed and started to walk over the bed calling her name softly.

Regina snapped a bit as she heard his voice and looked over her shoulder making sure he really was here and dropped her head down and started crying again. She could hear his soft voice calling her name again and the steps getting closer. She only turned around to him as she felt the mattress go down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and clutched into his legs.

He laid his one hand on her back and the other to her side trying to get her up to sit at least. She let out a broken cry and got up to sit with his help and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her giving her comfort but also letting her know he was here to listen.

She took a few shaky breaths before opening her mouth, "I'm sorry.."

"What are you sorry for? I came her myself, I'm here to listen remember?"

Somehow his presence and voice made her cake down a bit and relax her. She wonders why on earth would he be here voluntary, but she didn't want to think those options.

"I-.. I was going trough some stuff today when I.. I found letters.. From Henry, and my mother.." She said quietly. He nodded and she felt it, which gave her the courage to continue.

"All my life I wasn't like this.. The Evil Queen.. When I was young.. I was young and in love. I planned to run away with him but my mother didn't understand love. She only understood power and weakness. She had ripped her heart out so she wouldn't fall in love and wouldn't have any weaknesses, but after I was born and grew, all she wanted for me to become the queen. She destroyed my love my happiness.. My whole life..". She took a shaky breath before she continued.

"I never wanted this live, none of it. After she killed my fiancé I wanted to bring him back.. With magic and that's how I learned magic. I never ever wanted to become like my mother, but there was no progress in bringing my fiancé back, I just started to blame Snow for it, and wanted to kill her for what she did to me, because she told my secret that caused all of this.."

"But you learned that she really didn't mean for any of that to happen, and that she regrets it too.."

"Yes.." She loved how he understood her, he saw deep into her where still was the once loving young and bright girl. "But if she never would have told it, we would never be here. I wouldn't be the person I am now.."

"But then you wouldn't have your son." He said. She chuckled a bit against his chest and shook her head. She wouldn't have had Henry, but she would have had Daniel and a life with him.

"That's the other thing I'm crying about.. Henry. He is the most precious thing in my life. I don't even want to life with out him- but here I still am, because he would never give up. He would say, "Don't give up on me mom, you can't loose faith. I will see you again." He would say that.." She said with a sad smile.

"He seems a good kid.." The thief said softly rubbing his hand on her back a little.

"He is.. But he has hurt me the most, but also made me a better person.. When he learned he was adopted and I wasn't his real mother, Snow gave him the book of the fairytales and he some how got in his head that I was the Evil Queen, which I was.." She swallowed thickly before continuing, "So he took distance to me, ran away many times and one time he went all by himself to get Emma, his real- biological mother. She got him back home but sticked into the town and everything changed after that.." She shook her head but so did he.

"I don't follow.." He started but she knew already what to say next.

"Heny convinsed Emma that I was the Evil Queen and they started to do this Operation Cobra, against me... Me.. I- my own son hated me.. For years he hated me for real and now he doesn't even know who I am.. He doesn't even know I exist.." She got barely said before she bursted into tears again..

"Hey shh.. Shh, you are not that person anymore.. I'm sure he loved you too."

"I know he had loved me.. But.. He has no idea how much he has hurt me.. He has called me the Evil Queen for years.. He's screamed to my face how he hates me and that I'm not his mother.. He believed in me, or he wanted to but I've always failed him."

"Regina you have failed him-"

"Yes I have!" She said sharply pulling back from his chest looking now him in the eye. "I've tried to be the better person and tried to change for him, but I always fail him using magic or wanting to kill someone.." She took a deep breath before looking down.

"When Emma came back she.. She took Henry away from me. She just came into town and told me he wasn't my son anymore.. That she was his."

He shook his head.. "How could she do that? So she came into town taking away your son and telling he wasn't yours anymore. That's crap!" He said, clearly annoyed, which surprised her a little. He understood her, he knew how she felt.

"She isn't his mother.. _You_ are. You've been his mother his entire life, taking care of him since a baby, soothing his fevers and changing his diapers.. And one day she just comes into town and tells you she is her son? That's ridiculous."

She took a deep breathe and looked him in the eye, seeing his sympathy for her. She nodded looking down now. "I tried to get Henry back but each time I got more and more hurt.. I've lost him countless times but now.. Now I may never see him again. Now he's lost to me forever.." She said swallowing her tears back.

A sad smile creeped to his face. "But you can't loose hope Regina.. You can't give up on him. You need to believe you will see him again.."

She looked up seeing his sad smile but his eyes took most of her attention. Those soft blue eyes staring at her brown ones. He understood her, he knew just the right words to say when she needed to hear them. She smiled back at him placing his hand on his.

"How can you know just the right words to tell me, when I need them?" She asked softly looking into his eyes.

He couldn't help but smile a little. "Well let's just say I like to look inside people, what they really feel and who they really are.."

She smiled cause she needed those words too. She looked quickly down to his lips before she looked down at his chest and to her sheets.. She moved her legs to the bed and played herself down on her side, not letting go of his hand.

"Can you stay.. Until I fall asleep?" She asked carefully.

"Only if you make room for me.." He replied with a small chuckle.

She smiled and blushed slightly but it was okay because she felt like she could let him close. So she scooted over and let him lay down and after he was comfortable there she tucked to his side and rested her head on his chest.

They didn't need words to communicate with each other.. They just needed each other.

She felt safe with him even thought she shouldn't but she did.. And as his arm wrapped around her back she blushed but didn't mind his touch because she knew he was here for he.

To soothe her, to make her feel safe and to make her believe she could be happy maybe without Henry, but mainly, he gave her hope.

The hope she needed and was happy to take from him.


End file.
